En el bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Universo Alterno. Midorima conoce a Akashi en un foro de suicidas y lo que en principio empieza como una investigación para su tesis de titulación, se convierte en algo mucho más siniestro conforme Midorima se va implicando en la vida (y muerte) de Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal | Basketball poet society.  
**Tabla:** Corazón delator.  
**Prompt:** 12. Es el latido de su horrendo corazón.

**Notas:** Quiero hacer notar que la opinión aquí vertida sobre la muerte no puede generalizarse, ni estoy alentando a nadie a cometer un suicidio o justificándolo, si bien entiendo y respeto a las personas que hayan tomado esta decisión, yo no me hago responsable por cualquier cosa que suceda. Esta es una historia de ficción.

* * *

**En el bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor.**

Como estudiantes de medicina y futuros profesionistas, todos aquellos que aspiran a graduarse de la Universidad de Tokyo tienen como obligación conocer cada aspecto de la vida humana, así como de entender a la perfección sus diversas etapas. La muerte es una de ellas, aunque ésta no puede explicarse del todo científicamente ni mucho menos curarse; sin embargo, eso no significa que no cause fascinación entre los estudiantes y también miedo, pues lo que más teme un médico primerizo es la muerte de uno de sus pacientes, debido a su ineptitud o a los retrasos de la ciencia, que no ha podido encontrar la cura de diversas enfermedades. Pero la muerte no se reduce sólo a eso; a la pérdida de las funciones físicas y la muerte del cerebro, que deja de enviar sangre al resto del cuerpo, causando que se ponga rígido primero y después comience a desintegrase, no, hay mucho más y Midorima lo sabe.

Por eso decidió hacer su tesis sobre la muerte en su variable más extraña y por ende, menos explorada: el suicidio. ¿Qué lleva a una persona a quitarse la vida? Hay muchas explicaciones y cada una enfatiza un aspecto diferente, pero de entre todas a él le interesa la psicológica, que va muy de la mano de la psiquiatría, aunque él no esté interesado en especializarse en dicha disciplina. Pero estudiar el suicidio suena más fácil de lo que parece, pues desgraciadamente las personas se guardan el secreto de su propia muerte hasta que es demasiado tarde y nada se le puede preguntar a un cadáver. Por lo tanto, su investigación no resulta tan fácil como la de otros compañeros, enfocados en asuntos tales como la epilepsia o el cáncer, con poblaciones mucho más accesibles para sus estudios; pero Midorima no es una persona que se rinda fácilmente y después de una larga deliberación, decide presentar un análisis de caso, en lugar de un estudio con una población más grande.

Sin embargo, eso también le reporta varios problemas, pues, ¿dónde va a conseguir a alguien con ideas suicidas y que además se deje estudiar? La respuesta le llega un día mientras navega por internet, ya bastante frustrado de encontrar un sinfín de bibliografías con explicaciones sociológicas al fenómeno del suicidio, pero ni un sólo caso "limpio" para ser analizado por la rama médica. En uno de esos click fortuitos, de esos donde uno suele abrir un montón de pestañas nuevas para ver si alguna de ellas sirve, Midorima encuentra un foro sobre el suicidio, atestado de mensajes aterradores con consejos sobre cómo suicidarse sin dolor o rápidamente, pero también algunos más esperanzadores en los que personas extrañas tratan de evitar que alguien se quite la vida.

Midorima pasa el resto de la tarde leyendo los mensajes y clasificándolos, aunque sabe que eso no será suficiente para su tesis, que requiere que establezca contacto con alguien que tiene ideas suicidas, para poder estudiar así por qué quiere hacerlo y si, de manera individual, presenta algún desajuste químico u orgánico que explique sus deseos. Así pues y después de mucho pensarlo, Midorima responde a un tema sin respuestas, de reciente creación, en el que cree tener más oportunidad de poder relacionarse con quien sea que esté del otro lado de la pantalla al ser el primero en prestarle atención; los otros temas ya están llenos de mensajes y consejos y nada pierde con intentar, sobre todo porque se siente intrigado. El mensaje que dejó el joven o la mujer tiene un tono completamente diferente de los demás, más calmado y compuesto, lo que podría significar un sujeto de estudio bastante interesante.

_Quiero morir en un bosque, bajo los cerezos en flor. Aunque sé que nunca tendré la suerte del personaje de Sakagauchi Ango, enloquecido ante la belleza y el misterio de los cerezos y que probablemente encontrarán mi cuerpo antes de que las flores puedan cubrirlo, creando así la mortaja perfecta. Pero no soy exigente: la muerte es definitiva y eso es lo único que importa. ¿Conocen algún método que no deje rastros?_

Midorima examina el mensaje unos cuantos minutos, tratando de imaginarse qué tipo de persona escribió eso _6 minutos atrás_, aunque es obvio que debe de ser alguien letrado y no se puede descartar la posibilidad de una broma, por lo que su respuesta es tentativa y Midorima titubea en más de una ocasión mientras la escribe, pues no quiere parecer demasiado sospechoso pero tampoco perder el contacto.

_Soy médico y conozco muchos métodos. Puedes encontrarme en mi dirección de Skype._ Midorima no está seguro de que la estrategia vaya a funcionar, pero espera pacientemente, con su servicio de mensajería abierto por sobre todas las ventanas, mientras el calor se filtra en la habitación, por demás silenciosa, de su dormitorio en la facultad. No es hasta 20 minutos después y cuando ya ha comenzado a perder todas las esperanzas, cuando le llega la notificación de un nuevo contacto. E inmediatamente después, como si se hubieran puesto todos de acuerdo (y tiene que admitir que ha sido demasiado estúpido al dejar su cuenta de skype a la vista de todos), un montón de notificaciones lo inundan, de manera que no le queda más opción que hablar un poco con cada uno de sus contactos nuevos, en espera de que el autor o autora de tan misterioso mensaje se encuentre entre ellos.

En esa búsqueda pasa al menos otra media hora, que lo hace sentir que está perdiendo el tiempo, aunque en realidad siga enfocado en su investigación. No obstante, por fin lo encuentra o más bien, éste lo encuentra a él: Midorima lo sabe en cuanto lee su primer mensaje, un escueto y directo _¿Asumo que en verdad eres médico?_, que nada más leerlo, le recuerda el _aura_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, del mensaje del foro. _¿Eres tú quien dejó el mensaje sobre Sakagauchi Ango?_, pregunta Midorima, listo para cerrar el resto de las ventanas, pues muchas de ellas tienen proposiciones indecentes, más que individuos desesperados por terminar con su vida. _Responde a mi pregunta primero. Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra. Si fueras médico lo sabrías_, responde la persona inmediatamente y es lo único que Midorima necesita para cerrar las demás ventanas, sin apenas una pizca de remordimiento por cualquier consecuencia que eso pueda traer.

_Sí, soy médico. Y sólo buscaba cerciorarme, pues muchas personas me agregaron y yo sólo le ofrecí mi ayuda a una sola, que espero seas tú_, responde Midorima, al cual la irritación que siente le impide ver la situación desde un punto crítico y valioso para su tesis, pues si se pusiera a analizar lo que está sucediendo, se daría cuenta de inmediato de que la persona que le exige se identifique como médico no cumple con el perfil de "persona tímida y sin autoestima" que tanto difunden cuando se habla de los suicidas. _¿Sabes? Me sorprende que un médico decida "ayudarme", ¿eres acaso un defensor de la eutanasia también? ¿Crees que me estás haciendo un favor?_ Midorima frunce el entrecejo al leer estas palabras, pues no tiene el tiempo ni las ganas para pasarse toda la tarde hablando con alguien tan autoritario, cuando podría estar tratando de idear un buen método para recoger información.

_Como sea_, añade la otra persona ante su silencio y Midorima nunca sabrá si sus siguientes palabras fueron planeadas o no, aunque resultaron efectivas para disipar su enojo y mantenerlo interesado. _No importa lo que creas o no, si estás dispuesto a ayudarme. _Por eso_ quiero cerciorarme de que en verdad seas un médico. No estoy interesado en ver desnudos por cámara web ni en terapias baratas. Sólo dime cómo puedo morir. Aunque, incluso si no me lo dices, puedo encontrarlo en internet. Supongo que sólo estoy aquí por curiosidad_, dice él, pues Midorima ya casi está seguro de que quien le habla es un varón, aunque de la edad y otras cosas, ni siquiera puede imaginarlo. _Preferiría verlo_, dice Midorima, no muy seguro de qué está tratando de hacer. _¿Acaso eres alguna clase de pervertido?_, le responde el joven inmediatamente. _No lo soy._ Sin embargo, no le sorprende cuando el joven le responde que no le cree; su explicación es demasiado vaga, rídicula incluso y Midorima sabe que debe de inventarse algo mejor, aunque eso implica reevaluar hasta dónde quiere investigar y hasta dónde quiere involucrarse en un tema tan delicado, que le podría costar su cédula profesional incluso antes de obtenerla.

_En realidad, preferiría que ambos nos presentáramos. Si estamos hablando de morir, al menos quiero saber con quién voy a hacerlo_, escribe Midorima por fin, pues siempre ha sido ambicioso y aunque quizá nunca podría admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, justo como el extraño dijo, cree un poco en las utopías, creadas por la acción del hombre y con la ciencia como guía. Claro que no espera descubrir algo digno de un premio Nobel, pero si su investigación da luz a nuevas preguntas y nuevas respuestas, así como la liberación de su título de médico, vale la pena intentarlo. _¿Con quién? No mencionaste que también quieres suicidarte. Y yo nunca dije que quería a un compañero. Pero tienes razón, quizá debamos presentarnos. Yo soy Seijurou._

Midorima exhala un largo suspiro antes de teclear, pues puede advertir con claridad que está a punto de entrar en terrenos desconocidos y peligrosos. Luego, seguro ya de su mentira y de la posibilidad también de que Seijurou le esté mintiendo, decide seguirle el juego y darle su nombre de pila.

_Soy Shintaro._

.

Conseguir que Seijurou confíe en él resulta una tarea ardua y en apariencia infructífera, pero Midorima nunca se da por vencido, pese a que dichos esfuerzos no le granjearán más puntos en la calificación final de la tesis. Así pronto conoce su edad (tiene 25 años o eso dice), sus intereses, que sorprendentemente son muy similares a los suyos y un poco de las razones de porqué quiere terminar con su vida, lo que le quita el encanto natural de la amistad online para transformarlo en algo mucho más siniestro, pues Seijurou le ha dicho que disfruta del shogi y la equitación con una pasión sorprendente y aun así, quiere dejarlo todo al elegir morir y sin mostrar síntoma alguno de depresión o pensamientos de minusvalía.

De hecho, un día se lo hace notar y ambos mantienen una charla sumamente interesante sobre los estereotipos que hay en la sociedad sobre la clase de personas que se suicidan, que oscilan entre las personas deprimidas o aquellas arruinadas, si bien en el pasado el acto de suicidarse, mediante la ceremonia del harakiri, era considerada incluso una prueba de honor y valentía. Y mientras Midorima habla con Seijurou, trata de convencerse de que su conversación resulta relevante para su estudio, si bien éste se ha visto un tanto estancado, sobre todo porque Seijurou no le ha revelado datos demasiado personales y por ende, nada puede deducirse de sus palabras sobre algún desorden mental o emocional; más bien Seijurou es un joven lúcido e inteligente que, Midorima ha deducido de sus pláticas, desea ganarle a la muerte en el mero acto de elegir cuándo hacerlo. Y quizá ya no lo haga, pues últimamente no menciona el tema con tanta insistencia como cuando lo conoció.

_¿Sabes, Shintaro?_, dice Seijurou una noche, medio año después de que Midorima haya emprendido sus pesquisas con él y con cada vez menos tiempo para terminar su tesis. _Pienso que deberíamos conocernos. Pero sólo si aún tienes la idea de morir con alguien, claro está. Realmente no me molestaría morir contigo_, dice el joven y Midorima sabe que es su oportunidad de hacer algún progreso sustancial en su investigación, aunque por otro lado y tras medio año de estar intercambiando mensajes, ya se siente un tanto culpable ante su mentira. Él no quiere morir. Él es un médico que lucha contra el dolor y la muerte, siempre en la medida de lo posible y para él, dejar morir... No, matar a un joven tan prometedor, sería una locura. Aún así, accede, sobre todo por la seguridad de que no habrá nada de qué preocuparse; es la clásica reunión de dos personas que se conocieron por internet y que por casualidad viven cerca (Seijurou es de Kyoto) y que han decidido llevar su amistad más allá de las simples palabras en la pantalla de un computador.

La cita queda fijada para una semana después, una semana antes de Navidad y extrañamente para una persona que se cercioró de todas las maneras posibles que Shintaro no es un pervertido, Seijurou sugiere que se vean en un hotel, a medio camino entre Kyoto y Tokyo, de manera que ninguno de los dos pueda saber la locación exacta del otro, _por cualquier cosa_, aunque Midorima no puede imaginar qué podría suceder. No obstante, accede y mentiría si dijera que no está nervioso cuando el día llega.

—¿Arreglándote para una cita, Shin-chan? —pregunta Takao, su compañero de habitación, cuando lo ve frente al espejo el día de la cita, tratando de decidir qué ponerse.

—No seas ridículo —dice Midorima, sin apenas inmutarse y más como respuesta automática a casi cualquier cosa que Takao dice—. Por cierto, ¿no deberías de estar en una fiesta?

—Lo dices como si fuera lo peor de mundo —dice Takao, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Midorima, pues aunque comparten una litera y Takao luchó con fiereza por hacerse con la cama de arriba el día en que se mudaron juntos, le gusta más descansar sobre las sábanas perfectamente dobladas y limpias de Midorima—. Y no, al final se canceló. Por eso vine a ver qué estabas haciendo, Shin-chan, pero supongo que es un día bastante extraño si aparte de que se cancela la fiesta te veo arreglándote para salir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Midorima, lanzándole una mirada furiosa desde el espejo, por lo que el nudo de la corbata que con tanto trabajo ha logrado perfeccionar se desbarata, arrebatándole así el look de médico que busca emular.

—Nada, nada —dice Takao, con esa risita que a veces saca a Midorima de quicio—. Pero ya en serio, Shin-chan. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y aparte tan bien arreglado? ¡En serio! ¿Tienes una cita o algo así?

—Claro que no —dice Midorima, aunque si tuviera que comparar las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo sin duda coincidirían con todos los signos de nerviosismo que se experimentan al salir con alguien por primera vez; pero Midorima nunca ha salido con nadie y por eso no lo sabe—. Voy a reunirme con la persona que me está ayudando a realizar mi tesis y la formalidad es lo más importante para dar una buena impresión —esta vez consigue decirlo con la seriedad necesaria para convencer a Takao, que suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—Supongo que es demasiado pedir —dice y Midorima quiere estrangularlo por la mirada de compasión que le dirige—. Aunque te entiendo, Shin-chan, tu tesis es primero. Pero en cuanto termines con eso ya te llevaré a una que otra fiesta, a ver si pescas algo. Mientras tanto, buena suerte, Shin-chan.

Takao le guiña el ojo y Midorima chasquea la lengua como respuesta, antes de volverse a concentrar en lucir impecable. Por suerte, Takao no insiste en el tema y para cuando Midorima termina de arreglarse, no le sorprende ver que su compañero se ha quedado dormido, sin duda por todas las fiestas a las que asiste hasta altas horas de la noche y su horario de sueño tan corto y variable, pues aunque no lo parezca él también está haciendo su tesis de titulación.

—No necesito tu "buena suerte" —dice Midorima, pero se contradice al arrebatarle su objeto de la suerte, que Takao tiene fuertemente apretado contra su pecho y es que el conejo de peluche rosa, además de despedir un dulce aroma a detergente, también es bastante suave y cómodo, por lo que Takao lo suelta con dificultad y después de un arduo forcejeo, que le hace pensar a Midorima si de verdad su amigo duerme o está fingiendo para molestarlo—. Idiota —dice Midorima, cuando por fin tiene al conejo a buen recaudo entre sus brazos y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Descansa.

Pues lo que él menos hará esa tarde y sobre todo después de conocer a Seijurou.

.

Aunque ya lo había supuesto por su forma de redactar y sus temas de conversación, Midorima no puede evitar sorprenderse aunque sea un poquito al comprobar que Seijurou proviene de una familia de la alta sociedad de Kyoto y no sólo eso, quizá una de las más importantes en todo el país. Sin embargo, consigue reponerse de la sorpresa que resulta verse recibido por un par de guardias en la entrada del hotel y hace gala de los modales que le inculcaron sus padres, probablemente no tan ricos como los de Seijurou, pero lo suficiente como para brindarle la mejor educación posible, de manera que no se haga quedar como un tonto ante su anfitrión.

—Ah, tú debes ser Shintaro, ¿no es así? —pregunta un joven, nada más Midorima traspasa las puertas de cristal, para entrar a un vestíbulo alfombrado con una magnífica tela de color azul y que contrasta vívidamente con el cabello pelirrojo del joven, que había estado leyendo el periódico en la butaca más cercana—. Yo soy Seijurou, es un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío —dice Midorima, estrechando la mano del joven y sin dejar de ver, aunque sabe que es bastante grosero, sus ojos de color dispar; uno dorado y el otro rojo, como su cabello.

Seijurou, al que le han enseñado a estar atento a cualquier gesto de las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo por el bien de futuros negocios, nota inmediatamente que Midorima quiere sacar el tema de su visita a colación y que además está intrigado al verlo, si bien todavía no lo reconoce como el hijo de uno de los magnates más importantes de Kyoto, por lo que no duda en tomarlo del brazo, halándolo con la secrecía e intimidad de dos viejos amigos, a pesar de que no lo son en absoluto.

—Subamos, tengo una habitación lista —dice Akashi, mientras lo guía hacia el elevador más cercano—. No nos molestarán ahí —dice, echándole una mirada desdeñosa a sus guardias, que no hacen ademán de seguirlo, sin duda obedeciendo órdenes previas a la llegada de Midorima.

—Está bien —es lo único que Midorima atina a decir, pues no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, ya que el motivo de su visita dista mucho de una reunión amistosa, en la que beberán sake y jugarán ajedrez, sino que más bien están ahí para hablar sobre la muerte y más exactamente sobre cómo morir.

La situación no mejora una vez entran en la habitación y Seijurou le ofrece un asiento frente a la cama, mientras él se ocupa de preparar algunas bebidas. Sin embargo y notando una vez más su incomodidad, Seijurou dirige la plática, nada más regresa por las bebidas y con esa facilidad que muchos años de clases de modales le han brindado, hacia temas más generales, por lo que pronto se encuentran hablando como lo hacen normalmente mediante Skype, si bien las palabras ahora tienen entonación y movimiento, si bien ahora tanto Midorima como Seijurou pueden apreciar los gestos del otro al defender alguna postura o hablar de sus gustos y aficiones.

—¿Lo ves, Shintaro? No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dice Seijurou, cuando Midorima se ha relajado lo suficiente como para reír, aunque su risa es apenas audible y Midorima cubre sus labios con el dorso de su mano—. No tengo intención de hablar de la muerte el día de hoy, a menos claro que tú lo quieras.

—No —dice Midorima, que hasta el momento se encuentra muy a gusto hablando sobre sus compositores favoritos y también tratando de reprimir una sonrisa ante los recuerdos de su profesor de piano—. Preferiría que no.

—Aunque me causa curiosidad saber porqué te asusta —dice Seijurou, quien se encuentra sentado frente a Midorima, con el rostro reposando sobre la palma de su mano—. Creía que también quieres morir. Y aun si no es así, no es como si me estuvieras matando al ayudarme.

—Quizá sí —murmura Midorima, que sabe que cualquier conversación amena se ha terminado entre ellos.

—Bueno, ese es un tema que muchos han tocado antes que nosotros y dudo mucho que podamos resolverlo, por lo que vamos a dejarlo en paz —dice Seijurou, con su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora—. ¿Te apetece una partida de shogi, Shintaro?

—Está bien —dice Midorima, después de unos segundos de reflexión, pues sabe que con su actitud está echando a perder cualquier oportunidad de conseguir información válida para su investigación. Midorima se pone de pie y sigue a Seijurou hacia la terraza, donde sobre una mesa de metal con un diseño bastante intrincado, los espera un tablero de la mejor madera, sobre una alfombra roja y bajo la protección de una sombrilla, todo al estilo muy japonés.

Seijurou no vuelve a mencionar el tema del suicidio o la muerte en lo que resta de la velada, que se les pasa jugando shogi y bebiendo ocasionalmente, aunque lo suficiente como para que Midorima se sienta un poco mareado cuando llega el momento de marcharse. Sin embargo, aunque no lo menciona, permanece atento a la expresión de Shintaro en todo momento, sin dejar de preguntarse porqué un médico como él quiere morir, porqué lo ha contactado, porqué ha accedido a verlo. Por qué, esa es la pregunta predominante, porque Midorima, aunque habla mucho, resulta un misterio.

—No te preocupes, Shintaro —susurra Seijurou en su oído esa noche, cuando se despiden en la entrada del hotel y quizá Seijurou está más cerca de lo que debería, pero Midorima no dice nada y mucho menos sabe nada de la decisión que ha tomado Seijurou respecto a él: descubrir su misterio y por lo tanto, volverlo a ver—. ¿Sabes? —dice, todavía inclinado sobre él, pues Midorima se encuentra unos cuantos escalones por debajo, lo que no le impide ver el ceño fruncido de sus guardaespaldas, que lo observan con cierto disgusto—. Últimamente no he pensado en morir. Pero te avisaré si es así. Hasta luego, ya volveremos a vernos.

Midorima asiente antes de subir al taxi que lo llevará a la estación de metro más cercana y aunque le gusta su promesa de que volverán a verse, si es sólo para morir, preferiría no volver a Seijurou jamás. No ahora que son amigos. No ahora que él le importa.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal | Basketball poet society.  
**Tabla:** Corazón delator.  
**Prompt:** 05. Pero todo fue en vano.

* * *

Pero vuelven a verse y en más de una ocasión sin que Seijurou mencione el tema de la muerte. En su lugar, visitan museos y sus conversaciones versan, en esas primeras salidas en que todavía no se establece una relación de confianza entre ellos, sobre las piezas de arte que observan, para derivar, una vez cómodos el uno con el otro (lo que no toma mucho tiempo en realidad), en cosas más personales. Sus estudios, intereses, recuerdos de la infancia... De ese modo Midorima se entera de lo que podría ser una causa de que Seijurou quiera suicidarse: su padre. Desde que tenía cinco años Akashi ha vivido solo con su padre, pues tras el divorcio su madre no pudo y no quiso pelear por la patria potestad de su único hijo, por lo que Seijurou creció en un ambiente restrictivo, que si bien le dio todas las cualidades para ser un líder, así como también una educación excelente y una gran fortuna, también le trajo una sensación de estar atado, de ser (y pese a todos sus recursos), impotente ante los deseos de su padre.

—Puedes tildarme de fatalista si quieres, Shintaro —dice Seijurou una tarde y en la oscuridad de un taxi, que se desplaza al teatro más cercano, donde verán la representación de Broadway de "Los miserables"—. Pero me parece aburrido el camino del hombre común, pues en eso estoy obligado a convertirme. ¿O no es acaso común también el hombre millonario, con su gran imperio y sus pequeñas excentricidades? Probablemente me case y tenga hijos. Luego ellos me sucederán en la empresa y yo seré viejo y moriré. ¿Por qué esperar a que pase todo eso antes si puedo morir ahora? —pregunta Seijurou, como si de verdad esperara que Midorima le diese una respuesta satisfactoria y durante unos angustiantes segundos, en los que ambos se observan en la oscuridad del taxi, Midorima lucha por encontrar las palabras exactas, pero es en vano y Seijurou continúa, impasible, con su diatriba—. ¿Por qué esperar, cuando tú puedes ayudarme a morir ahora? —pregunta y Midorima reza porque el conductor no los haya escuchado, ni tampoco se haya dado cuenta de la manera en la que Seijurou se ha reclinado hacia él, en un gesto demasiado íntimo.

Sin saber qué decir, Midorima permanece en silencio hasta que Seijurou aparta su vista de él y se reclina de nuevo en su asiento, no sin antes soltar una pequeña risita, que lo hace sentirse un tanto enfadado. ¿Es que acaso está jugando con él? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo nervioso que lo pone el tema? ¿De lo indiscreto que resulta hablar del suicidio en un lugar como ese? Sí, claro que Seijurou sabe todo eso y por eso logra enfurecer a Midorima, porque para él es sólo un juego y aunque Midorima estuvo dispuesto a jugarlo (y quizá podría decirse que él lo inició), ahora ya no es así. E incluso si eso significa romper su amistad, esa noche Midorima toma la decisión de rechazar la _oferta_ de Seijurou.

Él quiere ser médico, por amor de Dios. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a alguien a morir?

.

Sorprendentemente, Seijurou no rompe su amistad una vez se ha disuelto el "contrato" entre ellos. De hecho, pasa un año antes de que vuelva a mencionar el tema y sólo lo hace para felicitar a Midorima el día en que defiende su tesis de titulación, en donde al final ha terminado trabajando en un área de urgencias, a la que llevan a las personas que han tratado de suicidarse.

Pero Seijurou quiere morir. Pues aunque ya no piensa en Midorima como su ayudante, eso no lo libra de escuchar sus ideas de cómo la muerte sería la única elección que su padre no haría por él, así como otras alusiones a lo absoluta y certera que es. Absoluta y certera, como él. Y esto no es lo único que Shintaro ve, también ve a Seijurou acorralado cada vez más, con ese destino tan fatal que ha trazado para sí mismo convirtiéndose en realidad, pues pronto es nombrado el CEO de la empresa de su padre y no pasan dos meses después de que él se haya habituado al puesto cuando ya está haciendo citas con prospectos para ser su esposa.

_No pensaría nunca que eres un cobarde_, dice Midorima, una noche en la que chatean desde sus respectivas oficinas, pues ahora que ambos se han graduado sus visitas han disminuido radicalmente. _El acto de elegir es en sí valentía, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has elegido. ¿No es la muerte otro paso guiado por tu padre?_

_Él no quiere que muera, Shintaro._

_Pero él te está llevando a esto_, teclea Midorima con furia y desearía estar en el cómodo despacho de Seijurou, tenerlo en frente para poder tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo a ver si un poco de sentido común entra en su cabeza, de otro modo brillante, genial.

_Te equivocas, Shintaro. Sé que parece que es así. Oh, el pobre huérfano sometido a los caprichos de su padre, que sólo necesita la verdadera amistad para ser feliz. Hay demasiadas películas sobre ello, Shintaro, pero en mi caso no son ciertas. Sólo no quiero ese destino. Sólo no quiero una vida así. Suena irracional para alguien como tú y en algún punto de mi vida también me lo pareció, pero ahora que estoy frente a este camino y siendo empujado además, no lo quiero. Pero hay otro camino, Shintaro. Eso puedo verlo. Y lo quiero._

_Agradezco tu preocupación._

_Pero no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo._

Seijurou se desconecta inmediatamente, dándole a Midorima un susto de muerte, pues se imagina todo tipo de escenarios horribles, en los que él tuvo cierta parte, por no detener a Seijurou, por instigarlo, quizá. Por permitirle pensar así, por no ayudarlo.

Midorima se pone de pie de un salto y sale de su consultorio en el hospital donde estuvo haciendo su tesis, en donde le contrataron al ver su dedicación y casi hasta manía por su trabajo, haciendo caso omiso de los pacientes que aun le esperan. El estetoscopio le golpetea en el pecho mientras recorre los pasillos tan rápidamente como le es posible y está tan frenético que para cuando el ascensor se detiene en la planta baja, casi todo el mundo se pregunta si no estará sufriendo un ataque de locura, lo cual le acarreará más de un problema cuando regrese a su trabajo, pero esa noche apenas y lo piensa cuando toma un taxi en dirección a Kyoto, si bien no sabe dónde empezar a buscar; Seijurou y él nunca intercambiaron sus direcciones.

Justo cuando ya está a punto de hablar a la policía, lo que sin duda le valdrá la amistad de Seijurou si es que éste sobrevive, la función de remarcado de su celular por fin lo conecta con Seijurou, ya cuando está a medio camino de Kyoto y no puede hacer nada por remediar el desastre que causó en el trabajo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta Midorima y suena tan asustado que el conductor voltea a verlo, con los ojos como platos, sin duda temiendo lo peor.

—Estoy en el... Espera, Shintaro. ¿Estás buscándome? Lo siento —dice Seijurou, en el que Midorima trata de buscar signos de lentitud en el habla o cualquier otro síntoma que le indique que ha cometido una estupidez, pues bien sabe que si de verdad desea suicidarse, Seijurou no lo necesita para nada; ya tiene en el internet un sinfín de consejos espeluznantes para quitarse la vida—. Lo siento por haberte asustado.

—¿Dónde estás? —repite Midorima, ganándose otra mirada del conductor, que sin duda empieza a cuestionarse si no subió un loco a su taxi, pese a la respetable bata blanca de la profesión y el porte distinguido de su pasajero.

—Está bien —dice Seijurou, con un matiz de diversión en la voz—. Tranquilízate, Shintaro. Estoy bien, no he hecho ninguna tontería, como lo llamarías tú. Pero tuve que desconectarme, porque tenía una videoconferencia. En cuanto a mi locación, estoy en el hotel en donde nos conocimos. ¿Asumo que vienes hacia aquí?

—Asumes bien —dice Shintaro y el tono molesto en su voz elicita una risa de Seijurou—. Estaré ahí en media hora.

Ahora es su turno de colgar y mentiría si dijera que no siente una especie de placer culposo al pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero cualquier sensación de triunfo se desvanece cuando por fin llega al hotel, en donde Seijurou (le informan), está esperándolo en la habitación 317, la suite residencial.

—Pensé que habías muerto —dice Shintaro, cuando por fin se encuentran cara a cara y Seijurou lo guía hacia la habitación, donde ambos se tienden en la cama, agotados por el tren emocional por el que han viajado todo el día.

—Todavía no —dice Seijurou, helándole la sangre. Su voz es apenas un susurro a su derecha y a Midorima le dan escalofríos al escucharlo, si bien no lo deja entrever cuando vuelve a hablar, aunque todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. La habitación está vagamente iluminada por lámparas de noche a ambos lados de la cama matrimonial, pero desde su visión periférica Midorima sólo ve una sombra, un fantasma, pues quiere empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea; pues últimamente Seijurou es más un fantasma que alguien vivo a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Midorima, tratando de desviar el tema. Se siente demasiado cansado como para discutir o suplicar, si es que llega el caso, pero quiere seguir escuchando la voz de Seijurou, como si ésta fuera su única conexión con el mundo fantasmal en el que el pelirrojo va sumergiéndose cada vez más.

—Me gusta este lugar —dice Seijurou, acomodándose sobre la cama de edredón tan rojo como su cabello, movimiento que repercute en Midorima, que no puede evitar voltear a mirarlo por fin, para descubrirlo dándole la espalda—. ¿Sabes? Antes quería morir aquí. Ahora sólo me conformo con arruinar el lugar dejando que nos vean juntos.

—¿Que nos vean juntos?

—Bueno —dice Seijurou, antes de apagar la luz de su lado de la cama—. Estoy seguro que mi padre se imagina todo tipo de cosas cada vez que mis guardias le informan que entramos aquí juntos y no salimos hasta un par de horas después.

Midorima hace un sonido estrangulado, pues ahora que no puede ver a Seijurou, le dan mucho más miedo sus palabras. Y puede comprenderlo a la vez y también sentirse furioso, pues se siente usado como Seijurou por su padre, lo que lo pone furioso, lo que a la vez le hace comprender lo mal que se siente ser guiado sin opción alguna.

—Asumo que vas a quedarte, Shintaro.

—Sí —dice él, acomodándose también, de manera que quedan de espaldas el uno al otro—. Es demasiado tarde para regresar.

—Vaya si lo es.

Midorima cierra los ojos y durante algún tiempo reina el silencio (aunque él no podría precisar si sólo son minutos u horas), hasta que de nuevo la voz de Seijurou se alza de la oscuridad.

—Shintaro.

—¿Sí?

—Apaga la luz.

Midorima obedece. Pues, ¿no es es su rol en la vida (y muerte) de Seijurou?

.

Esa noche marca el inicio del fin de la vida de Seijurou y Midorima no se equivoca en suponer, una vez en la comodidad y seguridad de su apartamento de soltero, que Seijurou no tardará mucho en decidirse a morir. De hecho, no pasa un mes desde esa noche para que Seijurou le anuncie por fin su decisión, pidiéndole que no se entrometa ni trate de detenerlo. Es más bien una despedida que un aviso; la decisión ya está tomada.

_Pienso ir al bosque_, le informa Seijurou dos días antes de que lleve a cabo su plan. _No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí. Ya lo tengo todo listo, todo planeado. No te estoy pidiendo que vengas tampoco. Sólo quiero que lo sepas._

_No_, teclea Midorima, sintiendo que su corazón está a punto de estallar. Porque le parece tan repentino y tan absurdo como la primera vez que escuchó la idea de sus labios y sin embargo, sabe que no podrá hacer nada... ¿O sí? _Déjame verte. Déjame ayudarte. Conozco la dosis. No me entrometeré en tu decisión._

_Hmmm._

_Por favor. No me entrometeré, lo prometo. Sólo déjame estar ahí cuando suceda, porque de otro modo no podré creerlo._

_Gracias, Shintaro._

A continuación, Seijurou le revela su plan, desde la locación (el bosque de Arashiyama), hasta la hora y el método que planea usar, en el que Shintaro se ha ofrecido a darle la dosis letal. Es una cita espeluznante, la peor de toda la vida de Shintaro, pero no se sorprende anotando con cuidado los detalles y memorizando aquellos que son especialmente delicados, para después y por sugerencia de Akashi, borrar sus historiales de conversación por si fuese a recaer alguna duda sobre él. Así, queda acordada su cita con la muerte, en un hermoso día de otoño y en el año en el que Midorima ha cumplido veintisiete años y Seijurou nunca cumplirá los veintiocho.

.

Arashiyama es un lugar hermoso, sobre todo en otoño, cuando los árboles parecen hechos de fuego mismo con toques de oro. Pero Midorima apenas y aprecia vagamente la belleza del lugar el día destinado, pues se encuentra más ocupado monitoreando a Seijurou, que avanza a su lado por senderos secretos, luciendo tan tranquilo como si fuera un paseo normal y quizá para él lo sea, pero Midorima no puede evitar sentirse paranoico, asustado incluso, aunque en ese miedo se esconde la esperanza de que alguien los detenga.

Nadie lo hace. Nadie se cruza por su camino mientras andan por el sendero del bosque de bambú hasta un paraje lejano, rodeado de árboles llameantes que cabecean arrullados por el viento, soltando hojas que parecen chispas que podrían causar un incendio. Nadie puede salvarlo, como él no puede salvar a Seijurou, aunque no por eso dejará de intentarlo, incluso si tiene que hacerlo mil veces.

—Es hermoso —dice Seijurou, sentándose al pie de un árbol y señalando el techo de árboles que los cubre, por donde se cuela la luz del sol, creando formas magníficas en el suelo, atestado de hojas muertas—. Me alegra que también puedas verlo, Shintaro.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o esperar a que caigan las flores? —pregunta Midorima, sin poder ocultar su enojo y jugando con el cierre de su maletín, donde lleva lo necesario, el pedido que Seijurou le hizo expresamente.

Seijurou sonríe.

—Esperemos un poco más. ¿Qué es el tiempo para alguien que lo tiene entre sus manos? ¿Qué es la vida para quien la crea y la termina? ¿Para quien decide? No, Shintaro —dice, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol, que se sacude un poco como a modo de protesta, bañándolo de hojas rojas y doradas—. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Espera un poco más —Midorima se pregunta si está tratando de tranquilizarlo o de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pero si es así, no está funcionando.

—Seijurou, yo... —dice Midorima, después de un rato, aunque no está muy seguro de qué quiere decir en realidad. Sólo no puede soportar el silencio, roto por el sonido de los pájaros y las risas de los turistas, tan lejanas que parecen provenir de otro mundo, del mundo de los vivos, quizá.

—Shh, Shintaro. No es necesario —dice Seijurou, sentado a su lado y cuyos rasgos expresan una profunda melancolía, como si se estuviese despidiendo, a la vez que lo recuerda, de todo aquello que tuvo y que pudo ser—. Prepara la fórmula. Pronto estaré listo.

_¿Y cuándo lo estaré yo?_, piensa Midorima, pero se traga sus amargas palabras y se pone a su tarea, aunque tomándose su tiempo, pues sabe que cada minuto que él gasta haciéndose tonto, es otro minuto para Seijurou. Aun así, no puede retrasarlo del todo y pronto se encuentra tendiéndole a Seijurou la cantidad exacta de pastillas para terminar con su vida.

—Gracias, Shintaro —dice Seijurou, recostándose sobre el suelo y mirándolo con tal cariño que Midorima casi puede sentir cómo se le rompe el corazón—. ¿Sabes? En algún lugar leí que morir en un bosque es bastante común en Japón. Y es que morir en un bosque significa no morir solo. No sé si lo entiendes, pero no importa. Ahora si quieres no mires. O puedes irte. No importa, no importa y gracias.

Seijurou cierra los ojos sin esperar palabras de despedida de Shintaro y éste a su vez, lo imita, aunque sin pastillas de por medio. Tiene que fingir que duerme y esperar un poco, antes de llamar a una ambulancia, pues la dosis que le ha dado no es mortal y sólo se quedará dormido, aunque tendrán que hacerle un lavado intestinal por cualquier duda. Sin embargo, al final se queda dormido y cuando despierta, se percata de que ha pasado al menos una hora por la posición en la que está el sol en el cielo y porque le duelen los músculos de la espalda por la dureza del suelo. Pero es que ha estado soñando, soñando que Seijurou tiene su propia dosis de pastillas y que ha combinado ambas, riéndose en silencio por su ingenuidad, pero también sintiéndose mal por haberlo engañado. Una tontería, ¿no? ¿No son los sueños tonterías?

Pero éste no es un sueño. Cuando Midorima despierta, la persona que alguna vez fue Akashi Seijurou sigue yaciendo a su lado, pero en efecto, se ha tomado más pastillas de las que debería, sin duda confiando en la buena fe de Midorima, sin duda confiando también en que no podía confiar en él. Así que ahora Seijurou duerme, duerme el sueño de los eternos y Midorima no puede evitar imaginárselo, mientras tiembla de terror y tristeza, pronunciando unas palabras de las que sólo su último acto dan cuenta.

_Era imposible que me detuvieras. No seas tonto, Shintaro. ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta? Claro que me di cuenta, eres mi amigo, ¿no es así? Y un amigo no deja a otro morir, ¿no es esa tu filosofía? Por eso me dejé morir yo mismo._ Y sí, está muerto. Han comenzado a cubrirlo las hojas de los árboles, se le han subido algunas hormigas en el brazo izquierdo, su pecho ha dejado de moverse y tiene los labios entreabiertos, como si hubiera recibido el beso de la muerte. Está muerto y al verlo, Midorima desea estarlo él también, porque no puede concebir un mundo sin él, sin su risa, sin sus ojos y su sentido del humor tan retorcido; un mundo en el que ya no hay nadie con quien hablar sobre arte y cultura, sobre la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre el miedo y la soledad.

¿Es esto lo que significa ser empujado hasta el borde del abismo? ¿Es esto lo que sentía Seijurou para decidirse a terminar con su vida? Midorima nunca lo sabrá con certeza, pero está seguro de que debe de ser algo similar cuando abre su maletín y busca las pastillas escondidas, las pastillas sobrantes y prepara su propia dosis.

Ahora él está al borde del abismo, mirando hacia atrás todo lo que no pudo ser y hacia abajo, hacia lo que le espera. Entonces toma las pastillas y se recuesta al lado de Seijurou, a quien comprende ahora, amaba. Y a quien no pudo salvar pese a ese amor, que a todas luces era mutuo; un tercer camino que ninguno de los dos pudo ver.

El sueño lo invade y recuerda una de las últimas frases de Seijurou. _En un bosque nadie muere solo._ Y cree encontrarle un sentido, en el canto de los pájaros, en la proliferación de flores un poco más allá, en el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, en los colores tan vívidos de la naturaleza.

Midorima entrelaza sus dedos con los de Akashi, que todavía son cálidos, aunque han empezado a ponerse un poco rígidos y permanece con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo de los árboles, brillante por la luz del sol. Uno de sus últimos pensamientos tiene que ver con el padre de Seijurou y lo que pensará cuando los encuentren. _Un suicidio de amantes, quizá_, piensa con cierta ironía y tristeza, apretando con más fuerza los dedos sin vida de Seijurou. _Porque en esta vida, ¿no suena irónico? En esta vida nadie muere solo._

**FIN.**


End file.
